All the time in the world
by NadyaChekov
Summary: YukiHaru fanfiction, rated M for yaoi content later on. This is really just my version of what happens. Haru and Yuki fall in love. Read, reveiw and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in it.**

AN: Hi Hi Hi, this is my first fan fiction that I have published. I came up with it in the middle of the night yesterday. Lol but yeah. So read and review and I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Have a good day DOUCES!

Chapter One

"You should just call him Yuki, I bet he would like that." I whisper in her ear as I watch Yuki sleep. He's so peaceful in his sleep. It's the only time that his worries are not present in his mind. He's so beautiful in his sleep. I look back up at Tohru and I can see her blush spreading as she thinks about my suggestion. She's pretty cute I can see why Yuki likes her. But it's because he likes her that a part of me really hates her. The black part of me wishes she would just go away.

Yuki stirs, he's about to wake up. I lean back against the wall. I sit in my usual pose with one leg bent and one straight. I turn my eyes away from Tohru and I watch Yuki as slowly his own purple eyes fly open.

"Ah! You're awake Yuki-kun!" Tohru says, full of energy. How she is able to keep up that amount of energy I will never be able to fathom.

Yuki sits there almost in shock at hearing her say his first name. "Ah, yes thank you for watching over me Honda-san." he says.

"Ah! I've just remembered, I have to make dinner!" she says standing up.

"Oh well bye Honda-san." Yuki says as she walks out the door. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. I wish he didn't love her. I wish he loved me instead. I can hear him stand up and walk over to me. He kneels down in front of me and I open my eyes again.

His eyes ask a lot of questions, but I wait for him to say them out loud before I answer.

"Haru," he says, and I almost shiver. "Haru what's wrong?" he looks at me with those eyes and I just stare back. It takes me a while to be able to answer.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I say knowing full well that that answer will not suffice.

"About what?"

"Things." I say and he sighs, knowing he's not going to get it out of me.

"Haru, there's something I need to tell you. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"What is it Yuki?" I ask sitting up straighter.

"I-I don't know how to say this." he says as he fidgets nervously. He drops his gaze to the floor.

"Just tell me please." I ask lightly.

"Haru, I.." he gulps, "I love you." I stop breathing. Did I hear him correctly? There is no way he really just said those words. Maybe I'm dreaming. But no he did say those words and he is sitting here in front of me. I can feel my jaw fall open. I can see fear in his eyes that is growing. He thinks I don't love him. But who could not love him?

"Haru, I-"

But I don't let him finish I press my lips against his. He is so soft. I wrap one hand around the back of his neck and pull him closer. I can feel him lean into the kiss. He lets out a quiet moan and I pull away. "Yuki, I love you too. But Tohru, what about Tohru? I thought you loved her."

"Not like this." he says.

"Oh," I say and I bite my lip, I didn't mean to sound that relieved. He chuckles lightly and scoots closer to me. He traces the lines of my face with his soft fingertips.

"Haru, you are so beautiful." I grab his hand with my own and his gaze turns upward.

"Who are you kidding? The beautiful one is you." I say. He leans into me and presses his lips against mine. Softly at first as though timid. He is scared I will pull away and not return again. I grab his neck with my hand and pull him closer. All his timidity goes away.

I let out a soft moan, oh god I love him so much. With him by me no one else matters. I can hear footsteps in the hallway, growing closer and closer.

I push him off of me rather abruptly and he looks shocked and hurt but when the door opens his expression fades. It's Tohru.

"Ah dinner is ready!" she says with that smile on her face. I stand up and reach my hand out to Yuki who grabs on and hoists himself off of the floor.

We walk out into the hall and run into Shigure of all people.

"Eh? Hey you guys what have you been doing in there?" He asks us, his eyes twinkling.

"Nothing you disgusting pervert." which is total bullshit but what else was he supposed to say? Yuki sits down at the table and I sit down across from him. Most people sit next to who they love but I sit across the table from them so I can see their beautiful face.

"Sensei can I spend the night?" I ask Shigure.

His eyes twinkle again. "Haha of course but no sleeping with Tohru-kun, she's all mine." he says winking.

Yuki and Kyou's eyes went very dark. "You nasty pervert." came from both of them.

"Eh? Eh?" Tohru didn't know how to react.

"Oh of course Sensei I would never dream of taking what was yours." I say. Kyou smacks the back of my head.

"Haru, don't encourage him." Yuki says his eyes still glowering darkly. I laugh at him and continue to eat my dinner.

After dinner Yuki and I are both up in his room. I am leaning against the wall like normal and he is standing with his hands on his hips.

"So Yuki, where do we stand?" I ask leaning my dizzy head against the wall.

"Well I don't know. I mean honestly this whole time I've been wondering if you really love me or if you just told me that you did to be nice." he says.

I pull my head off of the wall and my eyesight blurs. God I'm so tired. "Yuki," I say with a sigh, "Come here." I motion him forward. He walks over to me and kneels down in front of me. His eyes are bordering on tears. He really things I don't love him. He's such a lonely kid. I place my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch.

"Yuki, I love you. I've loved you ever since that day, ever since that day we met. You are so beautiful and precious to me. I will never leave you Yuki. I love you." he closes his eyes and is crying more but I can tell he's not sad. He leans into me and I wrap my arms around him. I hold him close. I love him so much, if I can help it I will never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do NOT own fruits basket. I am NOT Takaya Natsuki. But that would be pretty cool.**

AN: Hey here's the second chapter. It might be kind of short but you can deal. Lolz I probably won't have the next chapter up by tomorrow because I'll be busy but who knows maybe. Either way it'll be up by Wednesday. So douces!

Chapter Two

He looks up at me. His beautiful eyes shining with happy tears. I start to cry as well, I love him so much. I'm so happy. But then I think of something. One word that kills my joy. Akito. What will happen when he finds out? He treasures Yuki so much, would he hurt Yuki if he found out? I'm starting to get really freaked out. Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean if Yuki gets hurt then it won't have been worth it. If Yuki gets hurt because of me I would never forgive myself.

I turn away from him grimacing. I can't do this, not when something bad will happen. I just can't do it to him. But oh god I love him so much.

"Haru what's wrong?" He asks grabbing my chin and gently turning my face back towards his.

"Akito." I say, "What if Akito finds out? We shouldn't do this." I say.

"Haru I love you to much to let you get away that easily." He says and then he leans in close to my face so that we are a mere inch apart. "I love you so much little ox." and then he kisses me.

He keeps kissing me and his kisses go from cute and passionate to hot and needy. His tongue slides across my lips asking for entrance. Of course I open my mouth and I feel his hot tongue slide into my mouth, tasting the different parts of my mouth. I slide my tongue into his mouth and our tongues dance.

He moans slightly and climbs even more on top of me. I slide my hands under his ass and pull him up so he is sitting on top of me. I pull my mouth away from his gasping for air and I lean into him finding the skin of his neck to be very inviting. I start to gently kiss, nip and lick my way down his neck to the very sensitive part of his skin by his collar bone. I stand, lifting him with me. I start to walk carrying him towards the bed. My mouth returns to his.

His fingers run all through my hair. I lay him down on the bed never once pulling my mouth away. I trace the lines of his chest with my fingers as I kiss him. I run my hands all over him wanting to know what every part of my Yuki feels like. I look down to see him undoing the buttons of my shirt. When all of the buttons were no longer buttoned he pulled my shirt off of me and threw it to the floor, not really caring where it landed.

"Oh god Haru, you are so sexy." he says. It was then that I notice the large bulge in his pants. He sits up and wraps his arms around me saying, "I want you so bad."

He presses his lips into mine once again, and I can feel the bulge in my pants growing along with his. I started to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt as I kiss him. And when I finally get them all undone I take his shirt off and toss it on the ground near mine. I cannot tear my eyes away from his beautiful chest, reflecting the moonlight that's shining in through the window. He's so beautiful, and he's mine. He's my Yuki, and I love him so much. I touch him with my hand which causes him to shiver in anticipation. I tweek one of his hard nipples and he moans. "Yuki, I love you so much. Be mine forever." I say, he nods in agreement. He sends his lips crashing into mine again.

But something isn't right. I can feel myself turning into Black Haru as I kiss him. I kiss him harder and harder causing him to gasp. I'm going to hurt him. The thought scares me. I start to cry I'm almost gone. I finally am able to rip myself away from him.

I fly backwards and fall in a heep on the floor panting heavily and softly crying.

"Haru," Yuki says getting off of the bed, he starts to walk towards me, "Haru what's wrong? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" I shake my head, unable to speak.

After a few minuets I say, "No- no you didn't. I started to turn black and I got scared. I didn't want to hurt you Yuki." I'm still crying. Yuki is the only one I can cry around and not feel totally pathetic.

He wraps his arms around me and I cry softly into his chest. "Yuki," I sob, "all I ever do is hurt people. I almost hurt you just then. What if I end up hurting you? I'm so terrible."

He turns my face upward so I am staring into his eyes. He gives me a faint smile, "You almost did, but you didn't hurt me did you? You stopped. You controlled yourself. I am so proud of you Haru. And besides if you can't beat Kyou, you can't beat me. So I think it'll be okay." this makes me laugh.

"I'm sorry Yuki." I say.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because of what just happened."

"Oh Haru it's okay. I love you." he kisses me gently. "I love you Haru, so promise me one thing."

"Anything love."

"Don't ever leave me because you are afraid to hurt me. In fact don't leave me at all."

"I'll never leave you Yuki I love you too much. I will always be here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. :P**

AN: Okay I lied I said it would be up by Wednesday and it's Sunday. I got busy so just deal with it. Well here's chapter three. REVIEW please. Lolz well the next chapter probably won't be up until Monday because I'll be at PAX and won't have time to write. But anyways, have a good day. Douces.

Chapter Three.

I wake up and see my Yuki lying next to me, his face peaceful. I turn around and look at the clock, it's only four in the morning. Of course. I lay my head back down on the pillow and just stare at my beautiful Yuki's face. I don't know how much time went by but I drifted off to sleep again.

"Haru," I hear a voice whimper. I don't know who it is and I don't care. I'm sleeping. "Haru, please." then someone starts to shake my shoulders. "Haru!" It's Yuki I realize. And he's crying, why is he crying?

My eyes fly open to see him leaning over me crying. I sit up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Yuki, what happened? What's wrong?" I say. He just shakes his head. I pick him up slightly and bring him into me. He's sitting on top of me and I am holding him close as he cries.

"Yuki, you don't have to talk about it right now. But I would like to know what happened at some point. Things that make you upset also make me upset."

"It was only a dream, only a dream." he said.

"Was it a dream or a memory?" I ask him, thinking of all those years he spent in that room.

"It was a memory. From when I was in that room. I remembered being in there and reaching out to people and they did nothing, my mother only smiled and left, Ayame just shrugged me off. It was so scary. I thought that I would never get out." he sobs.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's okay Yuki, you aren't there now. You're here, with me and Shigure and Tohru and the stupid cat. But mostly me. And it's okay. Akito's not here." I whisper. Trying to soothe him.

"I know, thanks Haru." he says snuggling up closer to me. I hold him for a while until he's okay again. When he's all done crying he sits up and leans in close to me saying, "I love you Haru."

"I love you too Yuki," I say and kiss him softly on the lips. He stands up and sits on the bed, pulling the covers over himself. I stand up as well and look at the clock, it's only five.

I walk to the door and I pull it open, "Where are you going?" Yuki asks from beneath the blankets.

"To take a shower, I'll be right back baby."

A few hours later we were walking out the front door on our way to school. As we walked further and further down the path I draped my arm around Yuki's shoulders. I could feel Kyou's questioning gaze on us and I can hear Tohru gasp in surprise. I smirk like the smartass I am.

"Uh Haru? What's up with that?" Kyou asks me gesturing towards my arm around Yuki.

"Don't you know Kyou? We're lovers." I say pulling Yuki closer. I can almost hear Yuki's grimace spreading across his face. Kyou laughs at us and rolls his eyes. Of course he thinks I'm joking. He needs to think I'm joking.

I drop my arm from Yuki's shoulders. We are almost at school and no doubt will there be women flocking all over my Yuki. The thought disgusts me. And to no surprise, right when we walk in the door are they there. Those stupid fan girls.

"Ah Yuki-kun! Good morning!" one says bowing. The others behind her bow as well, muttering their good morning's.

"Good morning," Yuki says smiling lightly. The girls just about faint from seeing him smile at them. I roll my eyes. One of them walks up to him.

"Ah good morning Sohma-san. I was wondering if you had a partner for the class project yet? Because, you see, I don't…" her blush was spreading across her face. "And I wondered if you wanted to be my partner." I knew that Yuki didn't have a partner yet. I looked at him wondering what he would do.

"Ah I'm very sorry but I already have a partner." he says with a faint smile.

"Oh, who is your partner?" I can hear the jealousy oozing in her voice. She's afraid it's some other girl that he picked over her.

"It's my cousin, Kyou." he says and he casts that fake smile at her again. I almost crack up, is she really going to fall for that? If she does she must be pretty stupid.

"Oh alright." I let out a giggle, I can't believe she believed that. "What's so funny?" she asks rather offended. Yuki throws his elbow into my ribs.

He says, "My cousin just remembered something funny." she looks at me with raised eyebrows. I nod and smile at her. She looks satisfied so she turns and walks away.

"I can't believe she fell for that." I say after she is out of hearing range. I start to laugh.

He laughs too, and then says, "I know, I can't believe I could actually say it though."

The bell rings and we have to leave. I hug him and before he can protest kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Bye my love, I'll see you later." and with that I walk towards class, happiest I've been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fruits basket or any of its characters.**

AN: Hey all, here's chapter four. Hope you enjoy J please review! Have a good day douces.

Chapter Four

I sit at my desk and look up at the board the teacher is writing something down. She's a very slow writer. I look up at the ceiling and start to count dots. I can't count more than about 200 before I lose track and give up. In front of me two girls are scribbling on a piece of paper and passing it back and forth.

Just then does the teacher turn around. She walks towards us and picks up the piece of paper that the girls were passing notes on.

"What are you girls talking about that can't wait until after class?" she asks. "Would you like me to share it with the whole class?"

"Ah, no." one of the girls says, blushing.

"Hmm, think I will read it then." she says. She unfolds the note and begins to read. "So when are you going to tell him? Tell who what? Yuki of course." I tense when I hear the name being read from the piece of paper. "Oh uh, I don't know. Well you have to tell him. Do I? Yes! Of course you do! I don't know if I can." I'm starting to get really pissed. What the hell are they talking about?

The teacher continues, "Well you love him don't you?" I close my eyes. They are just stupid girls. They mean nothing to him. I have to calm down. But I'm having trouble calming down. It really pisses me off when people talk about loving him.

"Well of course I do. Then why don't you-" I stand up and the teacher stops reading. "Hatsuharu?"

I walk towards the door, if I hear anymore of those stupid girls' note I'm going to lose it. "Hatsuharu where are you going?" the teacher demands of me.

"Elsewhere." I say.

I open the door and walk out into the hall, closing it gently behind me. I sigh. It's going to be hard to be at school listening to this kind of crap everyday. Don't know how much I can handle.

I walk down the hall for a while and eventually find a good spot. I slide down the wall into my usual position and just sit.

After a while I can hear other people walking around. I stand up and lean against the wall. I see Yuki walk by. I reach out and grab his arm. I pull him into me.

"Ah!" he yells as I pull him. When he sees it's just me he relaxes. "Oh Haru, you scared me."

"Sorry love. I just, I needed to see you." I say blushing.

"What is it Haru?" he asks putting his hand on my cheek.

"It's just all these girls, with all their 'love' for you. It pisses me off and it also scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"It scares me to think that one of them might steal you away. And it's not like they would do it on purpose, but no one even knows we are together."

He places his other hand on my other cheek and brings my face into his. He kisses me and I close my eyes. He pulls away and I look at him. He rolls his eyes at me. "Silly Haru, no one could ever steal me away from you."

I can hear the gasps of everyone as I lean in and kiss him again. I smirk as Yuki says, "Haru I'm hungry let's go to lunch." I nod and smile. He links his fingers in with mine and we walk down the hall, happy as can be.

Later that day I walk him back to Sensei's house. But sadly I have to go back to the main house today. If I am away to long Akito will become suspicious. When we get to Sensei's house he turns towards me.

"Haru I'll see you tomorrow I love you." and with that he leans into me and kisses me.

"Bye love." I whisper and I turn around and start walking back up the path. But little did I know, that Hatori and Akito where inside and had witnessed our little scene.

AN: I should end it here but that would be evil of me, so I'll be nice. J

Yuki's POV (AN: just for this bit.)

I walk inside and away from my Haru. I know that I am grinning like a love drunk fool. But what I see when I walk inside wipes my smile off of my face in an instant.

Akito.

"Yuki," he says standing up and walking over to me. He puts his hand on my face and says, "What was is I just heard you say to _my_ Haru?"

I feel my jaw go slack. Haru's worst fears and mine as well have become real. And only after two days.

"Little mouse," he says running his hand across my cheek. "Did you forget who you belong to? Did you forget little mouse?" He backhands me across the cheek and sends me flying. Through the thin paper door and outside.

Haru's POV

I am walking down the path rather slowly, just enjoying being outside. Thoughts of my beautiful Yuki running through my head. But just then do I hear the paper door rip.

I turn and see Yuki flying through it. He lands on the ground and my first thought is, wow Kyou got lucky.

But through the hole in the door I see not Kyou but Akito. Akito hit my precious Yuki. Akito sent him flying out the door. I go black in an instant and I don't even care.

I run up to the door and step through the hole into the house.

I grab the front of Akitos shirt and lift him off the ground.

"What the hell!" I yell at him. "What the fucking hell? You threw him through a fucking door you bastard!" I shove him against the wall. "Answer me! What the hell?"

"He stole you away from me Haru." he chokes out, "Yuki left me and now he has taken you away too. He means to destroy our family Haru. He must be punished."

"Bullshit!" I drop him and he lands on his feet. I lean back slightly and punch him in the face for all I'm worth. He falls to the floor. When he stands back up he's got a knife in his hand.

AN: CLIFFHANGER lolz I'm so mean but oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Furuba.**

AN: Here's chapter five. I still have no reviews so I have no idea if I'm doing good. (hint hint hint) you guys should review. Lolz. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Chapter Five

"Haru, have you left me to? Are you no longer with me? Haru," Akito is freaking out. "Haru if you aren't with me then you are against me! YOU STUPID OX YOU LET THE MOUSE TURN YOU AGAINST ME!" Akito screams at me.

"Akito, calm down." Hatori says, grabbing onto Akito's arm.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Akito yells. He slides out of Hatori's grasp and runs towards Yuki with the knife held high.

"YOU STUPID MOUSE! STEALING AWAY MY HARU! DIE!" and he slashes down to stab him. But I shove him out of the way just in time and instead of piercing Yuki the knife slices down into me.

"Ah Haru!" Yuki yells as I crumble down from the weight of Akito falling on to me.

"Hatsuharu," Akito breathes out, but I can hardly hear him. The last thing I see is Yuki and then I black out.

I open my eyes to see Momiji and Tohru crying. I sit up and feel my chest with my hand. There is a bandage there, but it's not bloody so I'm fine.

"Where's Yuki?" I ask Momiji, my voice raspy from underuse.

"Ah mm," Momiji walks towards me and puts his mouth next to my ear he whispers, "Akito took him somewhere. Akito blamed him for what happened to you. But please don't let Tohru know, she'll freak out." He leans back away from me.

I tear the IV's from my skin and I stand up. I see my cloths in a pile I grab them and pull them on. I start to walk out of the room.

I can hear one of the nurses shouting at me to wait up but I don't care I need to find yuki and I need to find him now.

(AN: Oh it's so intense right? Lolz)

Yuki's POV

I open my eyes and all around me is darkness. I'm in the corner of the room. The room I know so well from all my years spent inside it. I shrivel into myself. Why am I back here? Is this a dream? Where is my Haru?

Then I remember out encounter with Akito and I start to panic. Haru got stabbed. Oh god, is he alright?

The door opens and in walks Akito.

"Little mouse, did you miss me? I missed you little mouse."

"Where's Haru?" I demand of Akito as I stand up. "Where is he?" I am frantic at this point.

"You don't deserve to know. It's your fault he got stabbed little mouse. If you weren't there to steal him away from me none of it would have happened. If you hadn't seduced him he wouldn't have taken the knife for you." I widen my eyes, he's right. It's my fault. How can I face him now? I sink down.

"Yuki, little Yuki it's okay. Come back to me and I will forgive you." he says opening his arms to me. I lean into him crying.

Haru's POV

I throw the door open and I see Akito sitting in his room. I walk up to him and grab his collar. I lift him up and spit in his face.

"Where is Yuki?" I demand. "Where is he Akito!"

"Oh Haru, why do you care about that terrible manipulative rat? It's his fault you got stabbed." he says. I shove into the wall.

"That's fucking bullshit, tell me where he is. Now!"

"He's where he belongs." I drop him to the floor and run out the door.

"NO HATSUHARU! DON"T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT STUPID RAT!" he yells after me, tears running down his pathetic face. I sigh and run on.

I get to that room. That room that he was in for so long.

"Hatsuharu-san, please no one is allowed in there." Someone says. But I am not listening. I throw the door open and see my Yuki sitting in the corner crying.

Yuki's POV

I hear a commotion outside and then the door flies open. There's my Haru. He must hate me. Did he come here to hurt me too?

(about 20 minuets earlier)

Akito turned my face up to look at him. I am still crying.

"Ah my precious mouse I'm sorry. But you left me and those that leave must be punished." my eyes widen. "You must remember who your master is little mouse."

He stands up and pulls me up as well. He starts to strip my cloths off of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Reminding you who you belong to." he says as he sends his lips crashing into mine. I try to pull away but he forces himself onto me. After he has practically ripped all my cloths off of me he stands back up and starts to remove his cloths as well. But after his cloths are gone I do not see what I aught to see on a man.

"Akito?"

"Yes Yuki I'm a woman. You must never tell anyone."

And she sent her lips crashing into mine once again.

(back to present time)

Haru walked over to me. His face a grimace of pain and sadness.

"Hatsuharu, I'm so sorry." I whimper. He leans down and puts one hand under my knees and the other across my back. He lifts me up. "Hatsuharu, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Rescuing my baby. And quit calling me Hatsuharu please. I'm Haru. Yuki what happened? I'm sorry I'm so late in getting here." I start to cry how can he not be furious with me. He should hate me. It's all my fault. I lean my face into his chest.

"Haru, it's my fault you got stabbed why don't you hate me?"

"Did that awful Akito tell you that? It's bullshit. Yuki it's Akito's fault." he says. "What did Akito do to you baby?" he asks me.

"Haru, Akito is a woman. And she reminded me who I belonged to, in a number of ways." his face darkens.

"She what?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fruits Basket. Just FYI :P**

AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I got busy with life. I have a lot of freaking homework all the time so there isn't time to write. So I'll probably update really slowly for a while.

Chapter Six

Yuki's POV

"Please Haru, I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you just not right now." I bury my head in his chest again. I feel his grip on me tighten even more as he pulls me ever closer to him.

"It's alright baby. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I start to cry again, I can't tell if I'm happy or upset. It's probably a mix of both. All I know is that I love Haru so much. And I always have, ever since we met.

Haru's POV

As I walk through the Sohma residance with my Yuki I can hear a number of people following us and yelling after us to stop. But what surprises me is that I do not hear the voice of Akito.

But just as I thought of it Akito practically materialized in front of us. Tears are running down her face.

"NO!" Her voice was louder than all other voices and hearing it shook me to my core. She runs up to me and looks up at me crying and says, "HARU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T!"

"Move out of my way." I say and without waiting for her to respond I push her gently out of the way and start to walk forward again.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME THEN DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" I can practically hear the tears running down her angry face. I turn around and face her. My eyes full of pity for the sad, lonely, distraught creature I see.

"Alright, I won't." And I turn back around and continue my walk towards the exit.

The next day

Haru's POV

I wake up and I see Yuki still asleep. I sigh and wrap my arms around him and try to go back to sleep. But too many thoughts cloud my mind, I cannot clear my mind enough to sleep. So I simply lay there with my arms around my baby.

He shifts around in my arms after some time and he moans in his sleep. A moan that sounds painful and distraught. Like he's upset. Soon he's crying and freaking out, he tosses and turns in my arms moaning no stop it.

I can't bear to see him upset so I shake him gently to wake him up, "Yuki, Yuki wake up," I say. His eyes fly open and I see them flick all around the room looking completely terrified.

His eyes find mine and he calms down a bit, he throws his arms around me. "Haru, I had a terrifying dream, I was so scared." he sounds so distraught.

I pull him closer to me and I pet his head trying to calm him down. "Shhh it's alright Yuki, I'm here and you're okay." his arms tighten around my chest and then he pulls away and looks at me.

"I know, and thank you for being here Haru." I lean in and kiss him gently on the lips.

"I'll always be here Yuki." he kisses me back. I look at the clock and it's pretty late, it's already 10 o'clock. "Yuki baby let's go downstairs and eat some breakfast. I can try to cook us something." I say, half joking because I know I can't cook and so does Yuki. He laughs at the thought of me trying to cook anything.

"No, I'm not hungry anyways but let's go downstairs." So we get off of the bed and we make our way downstairs. There's a note on the counter. It's obviously written by Tohru.

It says, Hi! We are all out doing errands today, we'll be back in time for dinner. Have fun today! There's leftovers in the kitchen! There are a lot of smiley faces on the note.

Yuki laughs at the note. And then we hear someone knock at the door. He starts to get up to answer the door, but I motion at him to sit down. "No baby I'll get the door." I smile at him and make my way to the front of the house.

I answer the door, I expect it to be a mailman with a package or something like that. But who is really at the door is not someone I expected.

It's Rin at the door. My smile fades and I say, "Rin, what are you doing here?" she steps closer to me and puts her hand on my cheek.

"I'm here to see you of course."

AN: CLIFFHANGER! I know this chapter is short but I couldn't ending it there. heehee


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fruits basket :P**

AN: Hey guys! Here's chapter seven! I know I've been keeping some of you in angst, my sister has complained to me about this much. She's been hassling me so I guess I'll update. Well anyways, I've been super duper busy with theatre and school and work and all, but this weekend I have nothing so I'll probably update everything at least once this weekend. But no promises. Lolz, Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter Seven

Rin's POV

I gulp loudly and close my eyes I have to calm down. I'm doing this for a reason, he'll tell me the secret if I do this. He'll tell me how to break the curse, Akito will. He said if I got Haru and Yuki away from each other he would tell me how to break it. I have to do this, I have to know.

I knock on the door. I hear someone moving around inside walking closer to the door and I finally calm down, I know I can do this.

The door flies open and I see a smiling Haru standing in the doorway, his eyes meet mine and his smile fades. I know he's not happy to see me, he's confused. I have a moment of fear, I love Haru, not the way I used to but still. I wonder if I can go through with this.

"Rin," he says my name and it startles me, "What are you doing here?" It is then that I find my courage.

I reach up and stroke his cheek, he flinches at my touch, "I'm here to see you of course."

Haru's POV

I reach up and grab her hand rather harshly and pull it off of my face, she steps closer to me her face now about four inches in front of mine. I drop her hand and push her shoulder forcing her back a little bit.

"Rin, go home." I say harshly, I don't know what she wants with me. We've hardly spoken in the last couple of weeks. She steps back towards me, the four inches that were between us cut in half, I can feel her breath on my face. And suddenly I get a very strange urge. I want to kiss her, but I don't. I know that I love Yuki and only him even if I did used to love Rin.

"But I don't want to go home." she says, grabbing my face with her hands. "I want to stay here with you Haru."

Yuki's POV

I sit on the couch waiting for Haru to come back, I frown to myself as I wonder what on earth could be taking so long. Then I frown more because I'm being selfish. Haru is busy and he will come back when he's done.

I sit and try to be patient. While I sit my mind wonders, I think of all the things that Haru has done for me. I sink down into a ball on the couch, my arms wrapped around my knees. I know I have a big grin on my face as I sit there thinking about my Haru.

After a couple of minutes I grow anxious, I want Haru. I get off the couch and I start to make my way towards the door.

Rin's POV

I can hear Yuki inside walking towards us, and my plan is about to be completed. I just need to plant the seed of distrust in their relationship. I close my eyes for a moment and I can't believe I'm really going to do this. I'm actually happy for Haru and Yuki, I want them to be together. But if I find out how to break the curse I'll be helping them too. I hope they'll be able to forgive me and understand that I have to do this.

I open my eyes and I look straight into Haru's eyes. I know exactly what he's thinking right now because it's what he needs to think, what he should think based on this situation.

He's thinking that I'm going to kiss him and he's scared that he's going to kiss me back because he still loves me. I know that he can also hear Yuki walking closer and closer to us.

I'm going to do it, I have to do it. Please Haru, forgive me. I pull his face closer to mine and I close my eyes. I feel his lips meet mine and I slide my hands back around his face onto his neck, pulling him ever closer to me. His lips are so familiar, I miss him so much.

Haru's POV

Her eyes fly open again and they find my eyes. I can see in her eyes, she's going to kiss me. I gulp quietly. She's going to kiss me and I might kiss her back. I love her still and I know it. But I love Yuki more, and I can't do this to him. I have to get out of this situation.

I can hear footsteps from behind me and I know that Yuki must be coming to get me. My heart starts to race, he's only maybe three feet behind me.

I focus my attention back on Rin, her eyes are closed again. Then all at once she pulls my face towards hers and she kisses me. I have no time to react until her lips are on top of mine. I feel her hands slide from my face onto my neck. Pulling me closer to her. My hands go up and find her waist.

I kiss her, forgetting about everything and everyone else. Here's my Rin, come back to me. I hear a gasp in the background and I snap back to reality.

I open my eyes and I shove her off of me, she flies back a foot or so. I turn around, my heart racing. I see my Yuki standing there. His face reading pain, hurt, distrust. I know I look confused, upset and regretting. As I stare at him I see a tear roll down his cheek.

He walks towards me and stares at me with disgust. Then he pushes past me and starts to run, out the door and down the path. I start after him but Rin grabs my arm.

"What's the point?"

"I'm faster than him." I say and I shake her. I start to run after him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Furuba, and I'm starting to think I never will. Lolz**

AN: Well my sister is hassling me again, time to update lol. Well here's chapter Eight. Haha I wrote chapter seven knowing what I would do with this chapter lolz. But I'm not sure what to do after this, so ideas would be welcome. Hint hint hint.

Chapter Eight

Haru's POV

"What's the point?" she asks me, her face sad.

"I'm faster than him." and I shake her off. I start to run after him. My feet slapping the ground hard and fast. I feel something hit my cheek, I reach up and it's water. As I run I look up at the sky, it's starting to rain.

I go faster, I need to catch up to him. I reach the end of the path and I look around in all directions and my eyes find him, to the left of me. I turn and continue running. I have to catch him.

Soon the rain is pouring down on me, I fly through the street trying to catch him. He's only about five meters in front of me.

"Yuki" I yell his name, "Yuki, please." I know that he must be crying. But I need him to stop so I can explain. I love him to much to let him get away. He stumbles in the rain, he starts to fall forward. I reach out and grab his arm and I pull him into me.

"Yuki, please stop." I say turning him around. His face a mix of pain, hurt and anger.

He shoves me away and I step back. He brings his arm back and he swings it towards me. But before his hand can smack me I catch his wrist, I bring him back to me and I kiss him.

I pull away from him again. "Yuki, I'm so sorry. Please Yuki you have to believe me, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't want to happen, I wish I could take it back. Please Yuki, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"Haru," he says my name and I flinch, his tone so cold. "Haru, wasn't it you complaining just the other day about the girls at school being all over me? And now Isuzu is all over you. Maybe we shouldn't be together if it's too complicated this way." I can tell he's only saying that because he's upset. I can hear it in his voice.

"No love, that's not what I want at all. I made a mistake baby please forgive me, give me another chance. I love you Yuki, and Rin is nothing." I say. He nods at me and he starts to cry through his anger. I pull him into me and I hug him close to me. The rain falls around us as I hold him.

Rin's POV

I watch him run off as the rain starts to fall. I'm glad he's running after Yuki. That's what I thought he would do. But Akito didn't think so, I'm glad I was right. I did what I was supposed to but they still might be together. So I guess everyone wins.

I take off running in the opposite direction, towards the Sohma house. I did what Akito asked me too, he has to tell me now. After a while I get back and I storm through the residence, trying to find that cursed Akito.

I throw the doors of his room open. He looks up at me and smiles. He gets up and slinks over to me. He puts his hand on my face.

"Ah Rin," he says, his breath on my neck and I flinch. "Rin, did you do what I told you to do?"

"I did exactly what you said." I say.

"And what happened?"

"Yuki ran off, and Haru ran after him."

He slaps me, and I fall back a step, "You idiot! Why didn't you stop him?" he screams at me.

"I tired to. Besides, I did exactly what you said to do. Now, tell me the secret. You said you would." he slaps me again.

"You stupid bitch! You think I'm going to tell you anything?" he screams at me, a crazy and murderous glaze in his eyes. "I don't know anyways."

I stand back up, "You lied to me! You said you would tell me!" I yell at Akito.

He slaps me again, harder this time. "I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU STUPID BITCH!" He screams. He points at the door, "get out."

I don't move, I'm to stunned, "Get out!" he yells, "I SAID GET OUT!" I stand up and scramble out of the room.

Akito's POV

That stupid bitch, letting Haru get away. She can't even do one thing that I ask her to. And then she expects me to tell her the secret for nothing. She didn't even do what I asked her. I told her to get my Haru and my Yuki back. She can't even do that. That stupid incompetent bitch.

Not that I would tell her the secret even if I knew it but she should do what I say anyways. I'm better than her, more important than her, more loved than her, she needs to remember that.

But now is not the time to worry about that. More important matters are at stake. Haru and Yuki are still together and not with me. I'm the important one, I'm the one who's loved and wanted, what's wrong with them? Why can't they see that I'm the one they should be with?

I need to think of how to get them back. They need me, they can't live without me. They are shunned by normal people, hated by normal people. They need me to make them loved. They need to me to make them wanted. I can't leave them all alone.

AN: I know this one's short, but I like it this length lolz


End file.
